1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to writing instrument structures and more particularly pertains to a wax pencil holding device for supporting a wax pencil for writing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of writing instrument structures is known in the prior art. More specifically, writing instrument structures heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art writing instrument structures include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,468,146; 5,048,989; 4,991,299; 5,076,444; U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 290,854; and 332,281.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives an, requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a wax pencil holding device for supporting a wax pencil for writing which includes a main body for receiving a wax pencil therewithin, a knob rotatably mounted to a end of the main body and supporting a threaded rod projecting thereinto, and a plunger engaged to the threaded rod which can be advanced therefrom to bias a desired portion of the wax pencil from the main body for use in a writing procedure.
In these respects, the wax pencil holding device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of supporting a wax pencil for writing.